1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting system using a semiconductor-type light source such as an LED, for example, as a light source. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle lighting system which is provided with an optical axis adjuster.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lighting system of this type is conventionally known (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-311224, for example). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle lighting system will be described. In the conventional vehicle lighting system, a plurality of lamp units with light emitting diodes employed as light sources are supported by a common metallic support member, and the metallic support member is supported so as to be inclinable to a lamp body in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction via three aiming screws and three aiming nuts. By rotating the three aiming screws to advance or retract the three aiming nuts, optical axes of the plurality of lamp unit are adjusted via the metallic support member.
In the above-described conventional vehicle lighting system, it has been important to efficiently radiate a heat generated in the light emitting diode as a light source.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described importance, and aims to provide a vehicle lighting system which is capable of efficiently radiating a heat generated in a semiconductor-type light source (light emitting diode) as a light source, and moreover, which is capable of adjusting an optical axis of the semiconductor-type light source as a light source via a heat sink member having the semiconductor-type light source mounted thereon as a light source.